


A Parody of Romantic Clichés

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, will be full of clichés
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin are your walking stereotypes.Kyungsoo is your average nerd.Jongin is your notorious playboy.But what happens when destiny decides to make them meet under cliché circumstances so that they can weave their unique love story?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Parody of Romantic Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> The title speaks for itself...

Kyungsoo hates being late. If there is one rule he religiously abides to, it is the rule of punctuality. So now that he’s running late for his appointment on a Sunday morning, he couldn’t help but internally reprimand himself.

He fixes his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose everytime it gets skewed from his frantic steps. Of all the days to be late, why does it have to be on his first day in his badly-needed part-time job?

He was about to turn a corner when he collided into something hard, causing his files to scatter on the pavement from the sudden impact. And it wouldn’t have been that big of a problem if not for the fact that the papers landed on the solitary puddle on the cemented sidewalk. He sighed, crouching down to pick them up and salvage them. Can he get anymore unlucky?

He was on his third sheet of paper when a shadow moved over him and another pair of hands started picking up his papers. He shifted his gaze from the scattered papers to whoever was helping him. From his vantage point, all he could see is a mop of blond hair peeking under a brown beanie.

“Sorry about that,” the guy apologized, standing up with some papers grasped lightly in his left hand. Then the guy offered his right hand to Kyungsoo to help him stand up.

Kyungsoo took the guy’s hand and felt himself being pulled up. He looked up a bit to try to see the guy’s face because, as it turned out, the guy was taller than him. However, the glare of the sun was causing the guy’s face to be almost indecipherable for Kyungsoo. He tried to squint but to no avail. Well, it doesn’t matter, Kyungsoo told himself. Out loud, he said, “It’s fine. I’m the one who was rushing and not looking where I was going.”

The guy gave the sheets of papers in his hand to Kyungsoo. “Here.”

“Uh, thanks.” Kyungsoo gave a 90-degree. “I’ll get going then.”

“Sure,” the guy responded. “Be careful.”

Kyungsoo resumed his run, briefly crossing paths with the guy who proceeded to walk the opposite way as well. No one between them turned to give each other another glance, both thinking that this is just one of those random encounters with someone that will never happen again.

But maybe fate has something up in its sleeves for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with something "serious" for the prologue. :D
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
